Presente de Natal
by Dame-Felipe
Summary: [LEMON - One-shot] Davis não tinha noção do presente de Natal que iria receber de T.K..


**Presente de Natal**

* * *

**N/A: **Essa foi história foi escrita por mim em meus 20 anos e postado no meu antigo user: Ixa '86. Reescrevi tentando deixando o máximo possível parecido com a original, mas eu sempre prefiro a original!

* * *

**24 de Dezembro – 19:47**

Davis Motomiya, que estava tranquilamente ouvindo música em seu quarto fora interrompido por sua irmã.

— Davis, amanhã é Natal.  
— E o que que tem? — falou indiferente.  
— Mas — pestanejou — não ia comprar o presente da Kairi?  
— Caramba!

As palavras de sua irmã foi o que fizeram o rapaz levantar, procurar dinheiro em todos os lugares do seu quarto e até mesmo quebrar seu cofrinho em forma de porco. Quando pegou todo o dinheiro saiu em disparado do prédio em que residia.

— Esse garoto...

No caminho até o centro comercial da cidade, em plena véspera de Natal, Hikarigaoka tinha as ruas eram ocupadas pelos moradores e turistas que compravam presentes para essa data.

Davis sabia o que ia comprar, era um cachorro de pelúcia marrom claro com coração em suas patas. O ruivo não tinha muito tempo, a loja que ele iria comprar estava na hora de fechar. _Como eu pude esquecer o presente da Kairi?_, castigando-se com esse pensamento, na multidão ele mostrou que era um jogador e, embora não fosse uma partida de futebol, ele driblou as pessoas em seu caminho enquanto corria. Finalmente chegou a loja e sem problemas ele conseguiu comprar o presente. Na volta para o seu lar ele concluiu que estava tudo bem agora.

* * *

**25 de Dezembro – 21:34**

Era Natal, uma data que se passava com os familiares, e não era diferente para os digiescolhidos. Entretanto, eles combinaram de se encontrarem na ponte do arco-iris.

Davis foi o primeiro a chegar, estava ansioso em entregar o presente para Kairi, o segundo foi T.K., que foi ignorado por Davis quando esse tentou um singelo "oi, Davis". Não levou muito tempo para os outros chegarem e começarem a trocar presentes. Davis entregou para a menina.

— Obrigado Davis! Ele é lindo  
— Ah, que nada — riu — que bom que gostou.

Os digiescolhidos não ficariam muito tempo pois logo deveriam voltar para seus lares. Em um momento em que Davis estava distante dos outros T.K. aproximou-se.

— Hey, Davis...  
— O que é, T.K.?  
— Isso é para você. - entregou um embrulho para o menino.  
— Para mim? — indagou enquanto pegava o mesmo. Desembrulhou o pacote dourado com um laço vermelho e olhou descrente para o mesmo. Era um bola de futebol, mas Davis sabia que não era apenas uma bola de futebol era uma profissional usada pelos times profissionais do Japão. O que realmente o deixava perplexo era receber esse presente por T.K..  
— Você gostou? — perguntou meio sem jeito, ficando vermelho.  
— Se eu gostei? Cara. EU AMEI! Essa bola é perfeita, vou fazer muito gols com ela!  
— Fico feliz que tenha gostado — riu.  
— Mas — pensou — deve ter sido cara demais? Como você arrumou tanto dinheiro pra comprar ela?  
— Não foi cara não. Eu tinha um dinheiro guardado. Não foi nada demais não.  
— Como não foi? — ele ainda mantinha o sorriso — Cara, obrigado mesmo eu - Davis percebeu que não havia comprado nada para T.K. — não comprei nada pra você.  
— Ta tudo bem, Davis.  
— Não tá não. Me espere aqui, eu logo volto.

Davis saiu em disparado mais uma vez indo para o distrito comercial. De perto ele via todas as lojas fechadas, ele sabia disso mas precisava encontrar algo para o loiro e demonstrar como ele estava agradecido pela bola, ainda mais pela forma indiferente que ele sempre tratou o loiro, tudo por um ciume de Kairi. Naquele momento aquilo não importava mais, ele só precisava achar algo para o Takeru.

Talvez Takeku Takaishi não estivesse quando disse que não havia sido nada demais. Afinal juntar por mais de um ano toda a sua mesada para comprar a bola para o ruivo não havia sido nada demais em comparação a alegria que ele estava ao receber o presente.

Era frustrante não achar nenhuma loja aberta, entrava em um beco e saia em outro até quando viu a loja que havia comprado a pelúcia para a menina, ela estava com as luzes acessas. Acelerou os passos até ela. Adentrando a loja viu que o senhor que o atendou ontem já estava de saída.

— Hey, tio — enquanto chamou se deparou com a loja praticamente vazia, não havia nenhuma pelúcia — o que aconteceu com as pelúcias —olhou ao redor — e toda a sua loja?  
— É natal meu jovem, eu vendi tudo.  
— Mas tudo mesmo? Não sobrou mais nada?  
— Eu sinto muito. Realmente vendi tudo até que se encontrava até em meu estoque. Só voltei mesmo agora para pegar meu celular que esqueci.  
— Ah — o ruivo sentiu um sentimento percorrer do seu peito e invadir todo o seu corpo, era uma tristeza profunda. — o que eu vou fazer? — começou a falar para ele mesmo — não comprei nada para o T.K., e agora? Eu precisava comprar algo para ele, eu precisava de qualquer forma; — parou um instante — Takeru.  
— Takeru, hein? Tome isso pelo menos — o homem entregou-lhe um preservativo.  
— Hm — falou enquanto pegava — mas — fez uma pausa — O QUE EU VOU FAZER COM UMA CAMISINHA COM O T.K.? — berrou, assustado — ah, espere — olhou o relógio da loja, marcava 22:50 — CARAMBA. O T.K. tá me esperando, eu tenho que ir, até mais tio. — E mais uma vez correu.  
— Esses jovens modernos de hoje...

Davis voltava apressado para a ponte, pegou atalhos e não demorou muito. De longe avistava o rapaz.

— Davis?  
— T.K., desculpe eu não consegui comprar nada para você. — estava desapontado.  
— Tudo bem Davis, o que vale é a intenção — estava sorrindo.  
— T.K., eu faço o que você me pedir de presente de Natal. Eu faço seus deveres da escola, lavo as suas meias e bato no caras que implicam com você, talvez eu apanhe mas não importa. Eu faço qualquer coisa que você pedir.  
— Hmm — olhou malicioso para o ruivo — qualquer coisa mesmo?  
— Qualquer coisa.  
— Eu já sei o que quero.  
— O que é?  
— Eu quero um beijo.  
— COMO ASSIM UM BEIJO? — Berrou.  
— Um beijo.

Ninguém nunca havia pedido algo assim para ele. _Era só um beijo, somente um beijo mal nenhuma poderia haver naquilo_, ele estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para agradecer aquela bola de futebol.

— Tá certo. Um beijo.  
— Um beijo.

Eles estavam sozinhos, não haveria problemas então. o ruivo ficou de frente, envergonhado e totalmente sem saber como fazer. o louro também estava sem jeito e ficou mais quando o quanto mais o ruivo se aproximava dele, até que enfim juntaram os lábios que separaram-se para darem espaço para suas línguas se encontrarem. Ao termino, a palavra estava na vez de Davis:

— Pronto — ainda estava envergonhado.  
— Davis — estava mais envergonhado ainda.  
— Fala, T.K.  
— Você — respirou fundo — tem camisinha?

* * *

**26 de Dezembro – 00:04**

— Tem certeza que não tem ninguém?  
— Tenho sim, meus pais e minha irmã estão na casa dos meus tios e devem voltar bem tarde mesmo.  
— Certo.

Davis guiava o menino pelo apartamento com as luzes apagadas até o seu quarto, preferiu deixar assim para evitar que algum vizinho percebesse algo.

— Pronto, é aqui — informou ao loiro.  
— Certo.

Eles se aproximaram ainda de pé e começaram a se beijar, deixavam as mãos deslisarem pelos corpos um do outro num frenesi de excitação e nervosismo. Era a primeira que ambos faziam isso. Davis, abaixa sua bermuda e largava no chão, prosseguido por T.K. que fazia o mesmo. Pegou o preservativo e abriu.

— Então, quem vai usar?  
— Usa você.

Seguindo a confirmação do rapaz, deslizou o preservativo em sem membro enquanto que o loiro ficava de costas com as mãos no guarda roupas. O ruivo pegou o máximo de saliva que conseguiu de sua boca e distribuiu entre o membro vestido e por dentro dos quadris do loiro. Sem mais ele avançou com o corpo para frente segurando o membro e seguia penetrando o outro. Foi devagar, sentia entrando com seu corpo nele e deslizar vagarosamente.

— Para um pouco — pediu o loiro.  
— Doi muito? — já havia tirado o membro.  
— Um pouco, mas ta tudo bem.

Eles esperaram alguns segundos e continuaram. T.K. ajudou também com a saliva dessa vez, e quando ficaram bem lubrificados começaram mais uma vez. Dessa vez foi mais fácil, os dois sentiam deslizar sem mais complicações. Foi ai que Motomiya começava o vai e vem com seus quadris, sentia seus batimentos rápidos e seu corpo suar. _É a minha primeira vez e estava sendo com T.K.!_, nervoso, se acalmou ao perceber que o loiro também estava, sentia ele transpirar pela camisa, passando as mãos por dentro da camisa para sentir o coração dele. Estava acelerado, deixou os mãos por la enquanto massageava os mamilos. Davis sentia um prazer enorme ali e isso o fez ir mais rápido, e sentindo isso o loiro tocou em seu membro — molhado — e começou a masturba-se ali.

— T.K. — chamou.

Não houve resposta. Takeru Takaishi já havia se masturbado mas nunca sendo penetrado, sentia tanto prazer daquela forma que sentia que iria explodir a qualquer momento. Davis também já havia se masturbado e muita vezes — se não todas — pesando na Kairi, mas o que ele sentia agora nem se comparava. A pressão do ânus dele contra seu pênis proporcionava muito prazer para o menino

— T.K. — estava ofegante — eu vou gozar!  
— Eu também vou gozar, Davis.

Não aguentando mais Davis empurrou mais forre que pode seu membro nele e ejaculou gemendo o nome do loiro. T.K., entendo isso, acelerou os movimentos de sua mão e ainda com o membro ereto do ruivo dentro dele sentiu o liquido escapar pela sua mão e molhando suas pernas. Quando normalizaram suas respirações foram a até a cama e deitaram nela.

— Davis?  
— Fala T.K..  
— Namora comigo?  
— Namorar com você? — ele pensou, já não importava mais Kairi para ele. — É claro que eu namoro com você.  
— Obrigado Davis _pelo melhor presente de natal da minha vida!_

* * *

**N/A: **Se gostaram da fanfic recomendo que leiam Meu Amor Próprio de Adriana Adurens, é o mesmo pairing mas é a melhor fanfic que já li e reli muitas vezes em minha vida! E me deixem reviews :p


End file.
